UWODB2 Wiki
This is strictly for testing purposes at the moment ! What is this "UWODB2" Due to the lack of an up to date central database for Uncharted Waters Online I developed an intrest in the http://unchartedwaters.wikia.com site. It has the benefit of being able to be added to by numerous contributors and having several admins. Also if admins go MIA (like Ivyro) (also like the scare we had with uwotool) the community can request the main Wikia staff to appoint new admins that will be active. Although the UWO Wikia is very dated in many regards it does already have over 4,000 unique pages, so it seemed to me preferable over starting a new site from scratch. As many UWO fans have stated the UWO Wikia also suffers from some layout and design issues. The main problem however is the amount of work that needs to be done on the admin side of the site currently seems to be shared between only 2 admins. One who seems to have done a lot of work early on, then moved on to other things. And another who is simply overwhelmed by requests for changes. While following a thread on the OGP forums (http://nforum.ogplanet.com/uwo/forum_posts.asp?TID=653277&PN=1) which started out asking what it would take to update uwodbmirror.ivyro.net, and evolved into the current active admin from the Wikia trying to field requests to give the Wikia an overhaul, I said to myself... hey, anyone can start a Wikia site. Why not start one and do some experimentation. See if I can come up with anything productive, see what the admin side of things looks like, and see if I can come up with anything. So far I have tried to come up with different menu layout that would make finding what you are after a little easier. This has been difficult as the Wikia menu, as far as I can tell, has size limits built in that I havn't figured out how to change. I also started playing with a sortable table which among other things would be great for ship lists. Anyone interested is more than welcome to join me here. My spirit is willing but my scripting skills are sorely lacking. The "MediaWiki" platform that these sites use does permit use of custom CSS and JavaScript. I know extending the menu is possible If we come up with anything ground breaking we could suggest it be implemented on the main wikia. If you find you excel at designing a wikia to function with an Ivyro-like efficiency that the UWO fans are comfortable with. Or you can make complex templates for ship info that are easy enough from the editors side for the editors to step in and start adding hundreds of ship pages. I'm sure the public outcry would be there to get you added as an admin to the main wikia. And if the admins of the current wikia are unwilling to share control, there is always the possibility of starting a new one as well. Some possibilities.... This wikia has a 6th top menu item which would make a huge difference: http://layton.wikia.com/wiki/Professor_Layton_Wiki This wikia has made a completely new menu all together: http://americanhorrorstory.wikia.com/wiki/American_Horror_Story_Wiki This wikia has a "Grand Market Exchange" !?!?: http://runescape.wikia.com/wiki/Grand_Exchange_Market_Watch/Common_Trade_Index Imagine the possibilities with this. This has JavaScript tools for various things... most are behind the scenes administrative tools but there are quite a few others that could be useful http://dev.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_JavaScript_Enhancements So as you can see there are some interesting things that can be done, and much more is possible than one might realize within the consraints of the wikia. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse